Abracadaver
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 3 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Pet Zombie |flavor text = Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." |trait = Gravestone |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant.}} Abracadaver is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /1 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability does 3 damage to a random plant every time he does damage to the plant hero. In the mini boss battle for IMPfestation Ahead!, Impfinity starts with an Abracadaver on each ground lane. Origins He is based on a magician, a person who practices and performs magic, one of the oldest performing arts in the world where the audiences are entertained by staged tricks or illusions. His name is a portmanteau of the words "abracadabra", referring to the famous incantation and "cadaver", meaning a dead body, which is referring to the zombie himself. The rabbit on his top hat is a reference to the famous "Pulling a rabbit out of a hat" magic trick. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pet Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With This zombie can potentially be very dangerous, hitting both the hero and a random plant, which could be essential to the opponent's strategy, and possibly destroy that plant before it has a chance to attack. But to do that, Abracadaver must damage the hero. Due to its low health: Destroy, move, or bounce any plant that separates Abracadaver from any plants in the same lane, then watch it wreak havoc. Bungee Plumber, Cakesplosion, and The Chickening are all good candidates for removing plants. Abracadaver can be boosted from Zookeeper and can benefit Cat Lady, if the player is Electric Boogaloo. Similarly, Vitamin Z can be used on Abracadaver to keep it alive. Maniacal Laugh or Coffee Zombie can also make it so Abracadaver is nearly guaranteed to hit the plant hero because of the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait. However, regardless of this zombie's strength, he always does 3 damage to a random plant. Impfinity can support Abracadaver greatly. Since he appears from a gravestone, Headstone Carver can boost it when he is revealed. In addition, Smoke Bomb can be used so Abracadaver can hit the plant hero. With Super Stench, Abracadaver can become a very big threat as it can destroy a random plant when it hurts the plant hero, similar to B-flat. Backyard Bounce can get rid of a plant in Abracadaver's way as well. Z-Mech can also benefit Abracadaver. Due to his low health, it is recommended to use boosting tricks like Camel Crossing to boost his health so he can survive longer, which Z-Mech possesses. Professor Brainstorm can use Lurch for Lunch on this, so he will likely destroy the plant in front of him, or to hit the plant hero and dish out damage to plants early. Against Since this zombie comes from a gravestone, can be used. If he comes out, Sour Grapes, , or any damaging plant or trick is also a great counter to this zombie. Whipvine or can move Abracadaver into a lane with a plant that can dispose of him. He is not that hard to defeat due to his incredibly low health, so he can easily be defeated by any plant that deals damage. Gallery Abracadaver stats.png|Abracadaver's statistics Abracadaver card.png|Abracadaver's card Abracadaver (byGLGaming).png|Sprites and textures AbraAttack.png.png|Abracadaver attacking Frozen Abracadaver.jpeg| Frozen Abracadaver AbraCadThrow.png|The playing cards that Abracadaver throws to damage plants through his ability 42Abra.png|An Abracadaver with 4 /2 108cadaver.jpg|A 10 /8 Abracadaver with Frenzy Abracadaverconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Abracadaver abracadaverHD.png|HD Abracadaver abracadaverHD2.png|Another HD Abracadaver ProfessorBrainstormHeroQuestPack.png|Abracadaver on Professor Brainstorm's Premium Pack IMG_2667.png|Abracadaver being affected by Brute Strength IMG_2668.png|Abracadaver being affected by Rock Wall Old Abracadaver Description.png|Abracadaver's statistics Abracad shadow.png|Abracadaver's silhouette Abra cadget.png|The player receiving Abracadaver from a Premium Pack Impfinity Ally Pack.jpg|Abracadaver on Impfinity's Ally Pack BrPremPack.png|Abracadaver on the Brainz Premium Pack AbraUnlocked.png|The player getting Abracadaver from a Premium Pack Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Abracadaver on the Brainz Premium Pack in the Trivia *His description references the phrase "What's the magic word?" In this case, the magic word is "Please." *On the cards he uses to attack plants, there are five brains, a reference of the 5 card in a card group and two of the letter "Z" in place of the numbers found in the corner of a card. *He shoots the same projectiles as , Seedling, and Mirror-Nut. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Pet cards Category:Headwear zombies